Underground
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: "Were you afraid someone else would get to see what you have the privilege to see?" Jibbs smut/PWP.


_**Author's Note:** A little piece of smutty fic for my beloved friends **PsychoMaddy** and **MatteaAm**, because I owe them for listening to me ramble on and on about a new fandom lately. And they listened to my recap of a dream that inspired this but probably made their skin crawl lol. I need to warn you, this is pretty much PWP. So, stay away if you are offended by its content. _  
_Also, credit for the title goes entirely to **MatteaAm** who suggested it (as a joke, I might add lol), and saved me from further research for a decent title. Thanks, honey!_  
_Last time I checked, English still wasn't my first language and this wasn't beta'd. Therefore, Microsoft Words and I are to blame for all grammar mistakes and imperfections._

* * *

"Hey…"

The warm, sultry voice reached him from the top of the staircase, and effectively stopped the soothing, constant movement of his hands dragging the sanding block along a rib of his unfinished boat.

He had known she was in the house, of course - hard to miss, with her high stiletto heels clicking on the floor above his head with every confident step she took - but he also knew that she would reach him here sooner or later, so he didn't bother to go upstairs and greet her.

There was no need for such pleasantries between them, too much familiarity and the ease coming from being around each other for years made a more formal greeting almost awkward.

"Thought you were out to eat a rubber-chicken dinner with some tight sphincters from _sister_ agencies." He didn't look up at her, his hand running across the wood to inspect his handiwork, feeling the grain beneath his calloused palms.

The sarcasm in his voice made her smile as she sashayed slowly down the stairs, shedding the shawl covering her freckled shoulders in a fluid motion and leaving it hanging haphazardly on the banister.

"I was, Jethro. But the evening got boring, and hands started to get happy…" Her voice trailed away and a wicked smile appeared on her face as his shoulders tensed and his hands stopped moving for a fraction of a second. "So Fornell decided it was time to go."

Gibbs' head finally rose at this, and he looked at her intensely, "He drop you off, Jen?" His eyes left her face for a moment as she walked down the last few steps, her soft curves straining under the tight black strapless dress she was wearing.

"Mmhm…" Jenny murmured, slowly stepping closer to where he was standing, "And he looked out for me exactly like you asked him to, Jethro." There was a hint of annoyance in her tone, but mostly it had the sound of a good-natured reprimand, to which Gibbs replied with a non-committal grunt. "Were you afraid someone else would get to see what you have the privilege to see?" She teased, her fingers slowly caressing her stomach, hands brushing the underside of her breasts as she moved them to find the zipper on the side of her dress.

He answered her taunting question with another evasive sound, his eyes darkening imperceptibly as they fixated on the way her slender, deft fingers pulled down the zipper slowly, revealing inch after inch of tantalizing skin.

When the zipper was finally brought fully down, Jenny smirked and pushed her dress down her body, letting it pool at her feet. She stepped out of it with an almost unnerving grace and rotated on the spot, leaning her back against a freshly sanded rib of the boat, less than a foot away from where he stood.

Neither of them spoke as he drank in the sight of her and she enjoyed his silent examination, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. She looked like a fantasy to him, clad in black lacy lingerie and silk stockings that contrasted sharply with her skin, and high heels that made her legs look even longer and more beautiful than usual. As his eyes took in every little detail of her appearance, Jenny bent her knee and leant her foot against the boat behind her; and as he stepped closer to her - their bodies almost touching - Gibbs couldn't resist the urge to run his hand along her toned calf, up her bent leg until his fingers were splayed possessively across her thigh.

A shiver ran through her body, and she closed her eyes for a brief second, the warmth of his hand against her silk-covered skin causing goose bumps to break all over her flesh. When she opened her eyes, his were trained of her face, his hungry look making her stomach clench in the most delicious way as desire pooled in her lower body.

No words had yet been spoken as Gibbs raised his free hand to undo the pin that held her hair up in a prim bun, her red curls cascading tantalizingly down her shoulders, and he felt compelled to entangle his hand in the soft mass, his groin tightening a bit more at the feel of the silken red strands between his fingers.

"Fornell did good dropping you off." He murmured, his face inching closer to her.

"Did he?" She smirked slightly as she whispered yet another teasing question, her breath mingling with his.

"Yeah." His hand moved down to press on the back of her neck, pulling her face to his, and there was no time for her to reply as his lips crushed hers in a kiss that was hungry and passionate, but still held a hint of gentleness in the way his tongue coaxed her mouth open without a hurry, enjoying the slow movements of her soft lips against his own.

When her lips parted and her tongue brushed against his, Gibbs' hand shot to her hip, pulling her body closer to his as he moved his leg between her thighs. She tasted like champagne and some fruit he couldn't quite place, sweet and slightly sour, a heady mix that wreaked havoc with his senses.

His hand still tangled in her hair, Gibbs pulled gently at it and she obliged his silent request, throwing her head back and exposing the fair, soft skin of her throat to his lips. A whiff of her perfume wafted up his nostrils, the same expensive scent he had grown so accustomed to through the years; an elegant smell that would remain attached to his skin, to his pillows, to his sheets for days, conjuring up memories of her underneath him, thrashing around in pleasure under the ministrations of his skilled hands and lips.

As he inhaled deeply, his mouth trailed hot kisses down her throat, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh. He would leave marks, angry red and purple bruises that would take days to finally fade, but if the moans escaping Jenny's lips were any indication, she wouldn't mind.

Her hand fisted in his short grey hair as he licked his way up the column of her neck, baring his teeth to tease her earlobe. Shivers shook Jenny's body as his hot breath tickled her ear, and she dug her fingers into his scalp gently, pushing his head down towards her rapidly rising chest.

A lop-sided smirk appeared on Gibbs' face as he kissed her cheek, and his hands left their places in her hair and on her hip to meet at her back, his calloused fingertips grazing her soft skin as he unhooked her strapless bra, letting it fall carelessly to the ground.

The loud, throaty moan that escaped Jenny's lips was almost his undoing as he kissed his way down to her breast, flicking his tongue against her erect nipple before taking it into his mouth. She wrapped an arm around his neck instinctively, hugging his head to her chest while her free hand moved to grab his and placed it on her other breast, demanding his touch.

"You're wearing too much." She moaned against his lips, her body arching into the touch of his hands covering her breasts; she looked deeply into his eyes as she pulled away long enough to frantically remove his T-shirt, her hands flying to the waistband of his shorts as soon as the first article of clothing on his body hit the ground.

Bringing his thigh between her legs once again, Gibbs groaned as she pressed her lower body against him, and dampness seeped through her lacy thong, settling on his skin. The scent of her arousal - musky and erotic - permeated the air around them, mixing with the smell of perspiration emanating from their bodies and fuelling their lust.

"Jen…" He groaned again as she brushed her hand against him through the cotton of his boxers, and his hands moved down to grab her thighs and hitch her up against him, pinning her against a rib of the boat. His mouth found hers in a rough, bruising kiss, and she pushed his boxers down his legs in a fluid motion, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

A small scream and a gasp left her mouth and were swallowed by his kiss as the ripped scrap of lace that used to be her thong hit the floor and he entered her roughly. She clawed dangerously at his shoulders, her nails leaving scratches on his skin as he filled her suddenly and completely.

He held still, giving her time to adjust to him, and their kiss became softer, less urgent, as she bucked her hips once. He took his cue and started to move, excruciatingly slow at first, wanting to make it last as long as he possibly could.

But slow wasn't just going to cut it, and Jenny's actions spoke for her as she tightened her legs around him and dug her nails into his shoulders again.

Hitching her higher up, balancing her weight against the wood and his own body, Gibbs pressed his face into her chest as he sped up his pace with a series of quick, shallow thrusts that soon had her gasping for air. The muscles of his thighs screamed, his entire body trembling as he strained to hold back. Her inner muscles clenched around his erection and he looked up at her, beads of sweat hanging off his brow, his blue eyes darker than she'd ever seen them.

"Not there yet…" She murmured, her hands fisting into his hair and pulling slightly as she matched his thrusts. "Harder…"

Heat coiled in the pit of her stomach as he complied and started to kiss her breasts, nipping at her skin as his hips slammed against hers with a force that would have been frightening to the eye of a stranger. Her legs wrapped even tighter around his waist and she disentangled a hand from his hair, reaching up to hold onto the wood of the unfinished boat. Her body arched into his, her head thrown back as white noise filled her ears and colours shone behind her shut eyelids.

Looking up at her, her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes closed and her lower lip tightly held between her teeth as she struggled not to scream again, Gibbs finally allowed himself to fall over the edge with her.

The sensations reverberated through them, heat coming off their bodies and pleasure hitting them in steady waves that had them both shuddering for long minutes before the ecstasy of their climax eventually wore off, leaving them gasping to catch their breath; her body still limp in his arms and a satisfied smile on her face.

"It pisses you off, doesn't it?" Jenny whispered against his hair after a while, taking in the musky smell of him as her sweet smile turned into a mischievous smirk.

"What?" He barely moved his head from her chest to look up at her, dropping a small kiss on the side of her neck.

"That you'll have to thank Fornell tomorrow." She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, caressing his cheekbones with her thumbs.

Her eyes sparkled wickedly when Gibbs rolled his eyes and she saw a smirk to match her own playing at the corner of his lips.

"You have no idea."

**THE END**


End file.
